


First Kiss

by Set_WingedWarrior



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Inspired by Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: That’s it, that’s the momentBlake thought. After all the pining, doubts, and awkward teenage flirting, the Faunus was sure and ready to act upon her feelings,theirfeelings.-Drabble inspired by toutetsumon's beautiful art.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspired by toutetsumon‘s beautiful [art](https://toutetsumon.tumblr.com/post/189153383921). The moment I saw it, I got this scene playing in my mind and I knew I needed to write it down.  
> Enjoy!

It was right after a mission, in a rare moment where they could be alone together. Blake looked mesmerized at her partner currently blessing her ears with her beautiful laughter.

_That’s it, that’s the moment_ Blake thought. After all the pining, doubts, and awkward teenage flirting, the Faunus was sure and ready to act upon her feelings, _their_ feelings.

She took a step forward, and Yang immediately stopped laughing and blushed at her partner’s invasion of personal space. They were close, so close. The closer she got, the redder the blonde’s face became. Blake leaned in, her intentions crystal clear… and Yang panicked.

Yang pulled up fast her bandana over her mouth, preventing direct contact of their lips, her anxiety was too much to deal with all of this. But gave the other girl the wrong message.

Blake’s face fell down, and so did her ears.

“I-I’m so sorry! I thought-but I was clearly wrong, I must have mistaken… I’m sorry!” and before Yang could do anything to stop her, Blake ran, with teary eyes and broken heart.

_I’m so stupid!_

Yang took a moment too long to completely recover, but when she did, she immediately ran after her “Blake!”

Thankfully, it didn’t take long to find her, crying, in their room.

“Blake..”

“Please Yang, just go away. I’m so sorry for bothering you with those feelings… I-I’ll deal with them, I’ll make them go away and everything will get back to normal, I swear!” she said, sobbing “But please, leave me alone now. I can’t stand you looking at me that way…” but her eyes were glued to the ground. If she only looked up, she would’ve seen that the blonde’s look wasn’t one of disgust.

It was love, and guilt, Yang’s heartbroken knowing she made the girl she loved in pain just because of her stupid fears.

She knelt down beside her, and gently took her hands in an invite to look up at her. “Blake… you don’t need to. I feel the same way.”

Blake let out a bitter laugh “You don’t need to lie to me Yang; I can take a rejection.” yet she looked so small and fragile.

“I’m not lying!” Yang insisted “Baby, please… just look at me.” Blake was so taken aback by the unexpected pet name that she did this time. And what she saw in those lilac eyes was the same tenderness and love that made her believe her feelings were mutual in the first place.

“Do you mean it?” Blake asked, needing something more to fully believe it.

Yang immediately provided. “I love you” she said, looking in her eyes with nervousness, but also honesty. Blake hugged her, holding her close.

She was happy.

Blake leaned back, looking at her questioningly “Then why did you-“

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” Yang burled out, interrupting her. “I’ve never… and so…” she half admitted, nervous, hoping the other girl would catch her meaning. Luckily, she did.

“It’s okay Yang” she reassured her “We can figure it out together. Okay?” Yang childishly nodded and Blake couldn’t help but smile.

Yang looked down in thought for a moment, red lingering on her cheeks, but she already knew what she wanted. Quickly, she leaned down and gave her partner a soft sweet peck on her lips.

Blake barely had the time to register what happened that Yang was already pulled back, looking down again, redder than before.

It wasn’t how she expected their first kiss to go, nor the kind of kiss she expected to get, but her heart was still filled with a joy never felt before. It was perfect, because it was with the girl she loved.


End file.
